Chosens One Shots
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: One one shot collection, this time featuring Francelette, the heroine of "The Journey of Five Chosens". Read her adventures of friendship, love and determination in life. All one shots feature characters from my other stories(except Francis). One shots are written in different forms.


Welcome to my new one shot series. This one will feature my female self, Francelette, who happens to be the a heroine in the story "The Journey of Five Chosens". Each one-shot will have Francelette, plus several characters from my other stories. Here is the first one.

All written in third person, unless requested in normal form by the readers

Summary: The Gamers Cup Finals- Team Star Shine VS Team Genstars. Two teams who want to win the Gamers Cup, but this is a rivalry match. Its Francelette VS Gengar. Gengar has defeated all of Team Star Shine's friends and have won the Gamers cup 10 times out of 10. Can team Star Shine end the curse of Gengar? (Francelette and Freya POV + Commentators)

Characters: Team Star Shine - Francelette- Captain (Plays forward) - Freya Crescent- Point guard 1 - Zidane Tribal- Point Guard 2 - Leo- Center -Luna- Left wing -Eiko Carol- Second captain (In for Francelette after she falls unconscious)

Team Genstars Gengar Serperior Zubat Darkrai Duskull

Commentators: (Team Star Shine Hockey) Roy the Umbreon Lina the Snivy

Guest Commentators:(Team Homer Baseball Game)

Tina the Leafeon

Luna the Mesprit

Special Guests: Team LunarShine- Team StarShine's friends eleminated by team Genstars in Semifinals

Team Homer (Baseball team in Los Angeles)- React to the game

Gamer Nine News team

HERE WE GO! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

June 14th, 2014- 6PM Gamers Cup Final, Game 7- StarShine Ice Rink- Los Angeles, CA

It is the day that Los Angeles was hoping for since last October, the Gamers Cup Finals. Their team, Team StarShine is in the finals for the 7th time in the last 10 years. They hope that Francelette, the newest captain, can bring Los Angeles their first ever Gamers Cup in the teams existence.

(Francelette's turn)

It is now the day we have all been waiting for, game 7 of the Gamers Cup Finals. Gengar and his team tied the series at 3 games apiece 2 nights ago, and now we have a chance to win this at home. Los Angeles has not won a Gamers Cup. It would be nice to hoist the cup for our great city. The team and I got to locker room to start dressing up for the game.

10 minutes before the game

We are now dressed up ready for anything. In every game that we played, Gengar has been cheating by sucking the life out of other players, more notably, me. He thinks im a weakling all because I have a physical disablity and cant play. Ill show him that I can play physicaly disabled. We got into our huddle ready to begin.

"Lets do this for our great city of L.A" I said as I put my hand in "For the city of angels" Freya said as she puts her hand/claw in "For the end of Gengar's reign" Zidane mentioned as he puts his hand in

The rest of the team followed with putting their hands in the middle. It is our time to shine.

[Team Tunnels]

We are now in the team tunnels ready to enter the ice rink. The team is ready. The announcers have just announced team Genstars starting lineup. Were next to be introduced. 2 minutes after the booing and banging of the glass, it was our turn.

"And now, it is time to introduce the starting lineup for your team StarShine!" The announcer yelled as the crowd started cheering.

The cheering was very loud. They know what time it is, its time for Los Angeles to go and win a cup.

"Introducing first, from Final Fantasy IX. He is a person who likes to cause turnovers, and steal pucks away. He is Zidane Tribal" The announcer said as Zidane steps onto the ice

The crowd roars their approval for the thief of Final Fantasy. Lets force turnovers Zidane. Next on the ice will be Freya.

"Next up, playing point guard. She is from Burmecian Territory in Final Fantasy IX. She hopes to help bring a cup to L.A. after moving here thanks to the help from Zidane and the captain. Please welcome, Freya Crescent" The announcer announced as Freya heads to the ice.

The cheering gets louder as Freya enters.. They know that the captain is closer to next, the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's twins, Leo and Luna.

"Up next, its the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's twins. They love each other and make sure to prrotect each other. They are Leo and Luna" The announcer announced as the twins entered

The twins entered the ice rink and the crowd got louder. They know that the captain is soon to come. All of a sudden as I walked toward the ice, the lights dimmed. This means an introduction video is about to come.

This particular video showed me playing here in Los Angeles. It showed my passing skills, and how I love to collect assists. As of now, I have 101 assists, and no goals. Even if I am goalless, I am more happy about getting assists. The video ends moments later and the announcer is about to call me out to the ice to join the team.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, its time to welcome in the captain of your team StarShine. She may be physically disabled, but her crutches are the golden touch when it comes to passing the puck. She has 101 assists in just this season. Please welcome, your captain, number 11, Francelette!" The announcer yelled as the crowd cheered louder

As I stepped onto the ice, the crowd was chanting my name. This was amazing. Its time to give the city of Los Angeles a Gamers Cup. Me and Gengar are going to the middle for the first face off of period 1.

(Commentators turn)

Roy the Umbreon: Welcome for those of you watching on Gamers 2 Sports to the 2014 Gamers Cup final, featuring your StarShine VS team Genstars. Its game 7, and the cup will be won tonight. Im am Roy the Umbreon, and my partner is Lina the Snivy.

Lina: Good to be with you Roy. Team Star Shine has been waiting for this chance to win a cup for Los Angeles. The team comes up short every time, but they hope to change their fortune tonight.

Roy: Its Francelette VS Gengar in the middle faceoff zone to start period 1. Rick the Pikachu is the referee, Karla the Snivy is the Linesman, and Tina the Mesprit is the linesman 2 spot, and the puck has dropped, Francelette passes back to Freya, and we are underway from the Star Shine Ice Rink in Los Angeles, CA.

PERIOD 1 20 minutes remaining

Lina: Freya has the puck for team star shine. She goes toward the blue line and waits for Luna to cross over. Freya passes the puck to Luna. Luna sees Francelette behind her. She does a back pass to Francelette. Francelette sees an open Leo. She passes to Leo, and Leo goes for the one-timer. Leo's shot goes above Gengar, and dips under him. ITS BEHIND THE NET! HE SCORES!

Roy: Magical sticks from Francelette again. She finds the perfect pass to have a chance for goal. Leo goes 3rd floor and finds the back of the net. Francelette has assist number 102.

(Teams head back to the middle for a faceoff)

Announcer: Team Star Shine GOAL! His first goal of the game, SCORED by number 10, Leo! The assist awarded to number 11, Francelette. Time of the goal is 20 seconds. Leo, his 9th goal of the season, and Francelette, her 102nd assist of the season.

Team Star Shine: 1 Team Gen Stars: 0

Lina: Freya against Serperior in the face off zone now. The puck drops, and Freya misses it, so Serperior will take it. Serperior does a back pass toward Darkrai. Darkrai tries to pass to Gengar, but Francelette sees it an opening and gets her stick in the way to steal. Francelette goes toward the goal. Luna and Leo behind her. She ties to pass to Luna, but Gengar hits her with his claw on the head. Francelette is down, but she keeps her sticks moving and finds a pass to Luna, who shoots and SCORES! Assist number 103 for Francelette if it counts.

(The team goes directly to Francelette to make sure she is ok, but falls unconscious instantly)

Roy: It looks like Francelette is unconscious. Rick had his arm up to signal a delayed penalty against Gengar and Tina had her arm straight signaling a good goal. This will be interesting on the review.

(The audience boos Gengar as he waits for the call. Luna carries Francelette to the locker room as the crowd chants "103" hoping that Francelette got assist number 103)

Lina: Looks like Rick is out of the review box about to give his judgement.

Rick the Pikachu: After further review, Gengar intentionally knocked Francelette unconscious, therefore an automatic team Star Shine 5 minute power play will begin after the faceoff. Furthermore, Luna's goal is good.

(The crowd cheers louder as the goal and penalty are confirmed. )

Announcer: Team Star Shine GOAL! SCORED by number 9, Luna! This goal is assisted by number 11, Francelette! Time of the goal is at 1 minute and 10 seconds. Luna has her 13th goal of the season, and Francelette has her 103rd assist of the season.

Team Star Shine: 2 -5 minute power play (Gengar for Major Roughing) - Francelette: unconscious

Team Genstars: 0

Roy: Its Leo and Serperior in the faceoff circle. The puck drops and Leo grabs the puck. Team Star Shine on the power play for the next 5 minutes. Leo sees Eiko on his left and Freya on his right. He passes the puck to the right. Freya grabs it and goes to the blue line. 4 minutes and change on the power play. She shoots, but hits the post! Eiko runs for it and beats Darkrai to it! She tries the wrap around and she also hits the post! Luna sees it and shoots, and SCORES! Thats her second, this time unassisted.

(The crowd cheers for the team loudly)

Announcer: Team Starshine GOAL! A POWER PLAY GOAL, SCORED by number 9, Luna! This goal is unassisted. Time of the goal is at 2 minutes and 8 seconds. Luna her 14th goal this season.

Team Star Shine: 3 -Power play time remaining: 4 minutes and 10 seconds

Team Genstars: 0

Lina: Darkrai and Freya in the middle now. The puck drops and Freya slashes the puck toward the goal, but Gengar blocks it away. Luna makes a run for the puck and gets it. She runs toward the boards and finds Eiko behind her. She passes toward Eiko who shoots but Darkrai blocks it away toward the blue line. Its a race between Luna and Darkrai, but Luna wins it. She passes to Eiko who runs toward the goal and shoots, but it goes wide. Luna picks up the puck. She passes to Eiko, who passes back to Luna who shoots and just misses. Eiko gets it back along the boards. She passes to Zidane. He passes to Luna who shoots and hits the post! She gets the puck back to the point toward Zidane. Zidane passes to Luna who passes back to Zidane on the face off circle. He circles the back of the goal and passes to Luna who shoots and hits the post again! The puck goes over the mesh and out of play, faceoff coming with 1 minute to go on the power play.

Roy: Ever since Francelette was knocked unconscious, team Star Shine's chances are getting more dangerous. Luna and Darkrai at the faceoff area. The puck drops and Luna wins it and passes back to Zidane. Zidane shoots and misses wide, but Luna is there to get it. Darkrai tries to attack Luna in front, but he grabs her legs and takes her down. Rick has his hand up for a penalty. Luna plays on and passes to Zidane on the ground. Luna gets up from the hit. The delayed penalty is still in play. Zidane sees Luna open and passes to her. She gets the pass. Darkrai attacks Luna on the head. Luna stumbles, but still shoots the puck and she scores, but the referee waves it off.

Lina: Rick points to the spot for a penalty shot. Luna could score a hat trick from the spot. The rest of the teams head back to allow a face off between Luna and Zubat. Luna goes to the puck and pushes forward. She goes right to the middle. She shoots to the right. Zubat cant get there in time and SCORES! Hat trick for Luna!

(The fans start throwing their hats on the ice for a hat trick)

Roy: That is an amazing shot by Luna. She's got three of them goals.

Announcer: STAR SHINE GOAL! A HAT TRICK GOAL, SCORED by number 9, Luna! This is from the penalty spot and therefore is unassisted. Time of the goal is 9 minutes and 10 seconds. Luna has her 15th goal of the season.

Lina: Gengar comes out of the box to play with his team…

(40 minutes later.. 3rd period)

SCORE

Star Shine: 4

Luna: 3 goals

Leo: 1 goal

Francelette: Still unconscious (2 assists, 0 goals)

Genstars: 4

Darkrai and Gengar: 2 goals and 2 assists

Roy: With Francelette unconscious, can team Star Shine make the nightmare of Gengar end here in the final minute of regulation. Luna and Gengar are in the face-off zone. Rick drops the puck and the final minute starts with Luna on the puck. Luna passes to Eiko. Eiko runs toward the blue line in Gengar's zone. Eiko passes to Luna. Luna sees Leo open. Leo shoots, but its OFF THE POST!

(The audience groans)

Lina: That close to winning the cup. Gengar passes to Darkrai. Darkrai attacks Luna on the head, but Luna dodges it and takes the puck away with her stick. Luna finds Zidane ready for a one-timer. She passes to him. He shoots, but again OFF THE POST!

Roy: Another chance. Star Shine is getting closer. With 3 seconds to go this game is going to overtime!

SCORE- 3RD PERIOD

Starshine: 4

GenStars: 4

(Overtime period…10 minutes to go)

Roy: Can team Star Shine find a way to burry the puck for the first Gamers Cup for Los Angeles? I look on the area of the locker room and it looks like Francelette is conscious to come back to this game, and the crowd cheers loudly as Francelette makes her return to the bench.

Lina: It was team Star Shine all the way in the first period just when Francelette was knocked unconscious by Gengar. The coach is actually recalling Eiko to the bench to have Francelette rejoin the team. What a move.

(The crowd makes sure Francelette has returned when they cheer louder than before)

Roy: Francelette and Darkrai in the face off zone. Rick drops the puck and Francelette wins it. She passes to Zidane who shoots straight away, but misses the net. Francelette gives Darkrai a chase, but Darkrai wins the puck. Darkrai tries running from Francelette, but he slips and Francelette takes it away and passes to Zidane. Zidane retreats to the teams zone and sets up a play.

Lina: Zidane outlets to Francelette. She passes to Zidane. All of a sudden a three on one is developing. Its Zidane on the right, Luna in the middle, and Francelette on the left. Zidane shoots to the right of the frame. Gengar uses his left pad to block it, but Francelette sees the puck. Gengar notices it, and attacks Francelette's right leg. Francelette goes down and draws a delayed penalty, but she still goes for the shot…

(The audience stands up in anticipation of the puck going into the back of the net knowing that if the shot goes in, the team wins the cup. The audience watches as the shot goes up toward the net. They see Gengar miss the puck and Zidane keeping his stick down. The puck dips down and enters the holy land, behind the net. Gengar's reign of being Gamers Cup champion is over)

Lina:….Goes for the shot, and SHE….SHE SCORES! THE GAMERS CUP HAS A NEW HOME! HERE IN LOS ANGELES! FRANCELETTE WINS IT FOR TEAM STAR SHINE

(Freya's turn)

"She did it" was what I taught of when I saw Francelette score the winning goal. Gengar was not happy and wanted a review, but the referee said no, and pointed to the middle giving us the go-ahead to throw our gloves and sticks in the air to celebrate. The team also did the same thing and we got to see team LunarShine do it too, since they were our friends too. The announcer is about to make our victory official.

ANNOUNCER: Team STAR SHINE GOAL! THE GAMERS CUP WINNING GOAL, AND HER FIRST GOAL OF HER CAREAR ,SCORED by number 11, THE CAPTAIN, FRANCELETTE!

(The crowd continues to cheer as Francelette got her only goal in the season)

ANNOUNCER: The assist to number 8, Zidane Tribal. TIME OF THE GOAL, 12 minutes and 20 seconds. YOUR TEAM STAR SHINE ARE YOUR NEW GAMERS CUP CHAMPIONS!

(The crowd cheers louder and throws their hats to the ice as if Francelette scored a hat trick)

I grabbed Francelette from the ice and took off her gloves and sticks to make sure once she regains consciousness, she won't be left out of the celebrations.

Lina: Team Star Shine can now celebrate with their friends. They have won the Gamers Cup!

(Other reactions)

GAMERS STADIUM

Luna the Mesprit: A 1-1 pitch on the way, and its a ball 2 to Jim of Team Flyers.

(Crowd starts reacting to Team Star Shines win including team Flyers fans)

Tina the Leafeon: Luna, this just in, Team Star Shine have just won their first ever Gamers Cup for Los Angeles!

Luna: You heard it here on Gamers Sky Baseball! Team Star Shine has won the Gamers Cup against their rivals, Team Genstars! Wow! What a year! Team Genstars Defeated them every time, but tonight, the stars shine in L.A. Who scored the winning goal Tina?

Tina: Its who they call the "Angelic Assistant" Francelette. She scored her only goal of her life. She had 103 assists this season!

Luna: Looks like the umpire detected the roar of the crowd and allowed a timeout for this crowd to celebrate. This even includes the team Flyer fans too.

Tina: Oh yes. They wanted Gengar out along time ago. Tonight was the night of the Angelic Hero in overtime. Francelette may have only one goal, but 103 assists? Thats MVP there.

Luna: Francelette looks unconscious right now, but once she wakes up, she will be waking up to a locker room full of cheers and celebration. No doubt that they will bring it here to Gamers Stadium in downtown Los Angeles.

Tina: 3-2 pitch on the way and a curve ball. Jim misses, and its over here at Gamers Stadium. The final score may have Team Homer losing 4-0, but both teams stay out to salute team Star Shine as they have won the Gamers Cup for Los Angeles.

GAMERS NINE NEWS

Kate the Servine: We have happy Breaking News to give you all. Team Star Shine has just won the Gamers Cup for Los Angeles for the first time in their existence.

Tom the Squirtle: Lets go live to StarShine Rink where our reporter Tim the Umbreon is standing by for interviews.

Tim the Umbreon: A joyful day as team Star Shine wins the Gamers Cup here at home. It has been a long road to this day, but at long last, team Star Shine have won a cup for Los Angeles. Im standing by with the goal leader Leo, who scored 50 goals this season. Leo, what do you think now that L.A has a cup?

Leo: It is a amazing feeling. We have been dreaming up this day for a long time. We can finally say we did it

Tim: A lot of MVP candidates are on the board today. Who do you think will take home the MVP trophy?

Leo: Francelette, hands down. She may have only scored one goal, but her 103 assists to help this team should give it too her. She deserves it more than the rest of us.

Tim: You heard it from Leo. He wants Francelette as MVP. At last check in the locker room, Francelette is still unconscious. We will be back here on the Gamers Nine News Sports in a moment to keep you updated. For now in StarShine Rink in Los Angeles, back to you in the studio.

STAR SHINE RINK

(Freya's turn)

The fans are still cheering as we and team LunarShine skate the ice for a victory lap. Gengar has left the building already. As we were doing our lap, we hear the crowd cheering as our winning goal scorer came out from the locker room, fully conscious and stretching on the bench. Francelette has no clue that she has won the cup for us. Luna goes to the bench to give her the news.

(Luna's turn)

I went over to the bench to bring Francelette the news of our Gamers Cup win.

"Francelette, we did it. We won the cup!" I yelled excitedly

"Oh my gosh! We finally won a cup for Los Angeles! Luna, you for sure score MVP for making the winning goal" Francelette said to me as she hugs me

"Actually Francelette, I have a surprise for you. Look at the board by your name, and the letter G. That is the reason why we won" i told her as she followed me

(Francelette's turn)

I looked at the board with my name on it and stats for the game. Under the Goals (G) column, I saw the number I've been waiting to see. The number 1. I scored the winning goal to win it for Los Angeles. Luna and I stared jumping for joy as we skated on the ice. The crowd cheers louder as I enter the ice. There were even chants of "MVP" for me. It was special for the team. It was almost time for the trophy presentation. 3 minutes later, the announcer came on.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the Gamers Cup!

(The audience rises and cheers as the workers bring in the Gamers Cup to the rink. Made out of silver, carved with the names of those who won the cup. )

The cup looked beautiful. Most of the names are from Team GenStars, but tonight, our names will be on it. The announcer speaks again.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen of Los Angeles, the time has come for your Team Star Shine to hoist the Gamers Cup for the first time. You have been waiting for this day for a long time! We will have the players hoist the cup in a moment, but first, it is time to present the Crescent Coin.

I see an army of workers bring out the Crescent Coin, a symbol of hard work and teamwork. It is considered to be the MVP coin for the league. The announcer speaks again as the coin gets closer thanks to another helper.

Announcer: This Crescent Coin serves as the MVP trophy for the league. It is to symbolize hard work, friendship and teamwork. This coin is given to the player with the most determination to help their team out. May the following payers step forward…

There are several nominees this year. This is exciting. The announcer announces the names of the players who are nominated.

Announcer: Francelette, Leo, Luna, and Zidane. Step forward please.

Im one of those finalists for the Crescent Coin. I believe that everyone should share, but in this case, there is only one, but we will pass that coin. The lights shined on us as the announcer is about to say the name of the Crescent Coin.

Announcer: All the players standing here today along with the rest of the team should be proud of yourselves. It is these four who steeped up the game to help the team win, but one of these stood out from the person has done a lot to help this team this season. She has overcome the odds…

The winner is either me or Luna at this point. The announcer continues.

Announcer… This girl has made her mark by passing the puck and getting a lot of assists…

Both Luna and I have a bunch of assists. Its coming down to the numbers. Luna and I held hands as we hugged each other. The announcer starts again.

Announcer: With 103 assists and 1 goal to her name…

The crowd cheered as the announcer said 103 assists. Luna started cheering along with the crowd and the team because she knew that I won it. The announcer finishes.

Announcer: The winner of the Crescent Coin, with 103 assists, 1 goal, 500 passes, and a bunch of friends, give it up for your captain, number 11, Francelette!

(Luna's turn)

The crowd was cheering loudly as Francelette was announced as MVP. The whole team got on the podium to celebrate with our captain. She may have only scored once, but she deserved the coin for her assists. The workers approached me to give the coin to Francelette.

"Francelette, you deserve this coin for your help in the team. Without you, this would not happen. Congrats our captain" I said as I gave her the coin

Francelette hugs me as she accepts the coin. This night was one never to forget. We called her "The Overtime Angel"

NEXT ONE SHOT: "The Angelic Save"

Alerts in this one shot

1. VORE ALERT: Francelette gets eaten by a creature. Creature is TBA (includes digestion)

Summary: Francelette and Luna are having a great time in the park, when Kratos attempts to kill Luna. Francelette saves Luna from the first hit, but when Kratos brings in a creature to eat Luna, Francelette saves Luna and gets eaten alive (digested as well).

Rating: M


End file.
